Ice Skate Club
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Yuuri, un estudiante de clase media baja que estudia en la prestigiosa escuela de patinaje artístico con una beca, un día rompe un jarrón que está valorado en unos 8 millones de yenes, con este problema entre manos, tendrá que unirse a aquel extraño club. [Parodia a Ouran High School Host Club]
1. Jarrón

Ruido, un molesto ruido. Aquel lugar lleno de gente despreocupada que en vez de entrenar se dedicaba a murmurar y hablar mal de otros.

-Malditos ricos- susurraba entre dientes, mientras cerraba la puerta que daba a la pista de patinaje.

Yuri Katsuki, 16 años, japonés, estudiante en una de las mejores escuela de patinaje con una beca.

-Vicchan que estás en el cielo, me pregunto cómo está gente no toma la responsabilidad de sus actos- siempre se preguntaba qué hacía gente como ellos en el colegio. Nunca los veía hacer algo productivo, pero luego recordaba que todos ellos tenían un futuro escrito, después de todo, eran hijos de patinadores famosos o entrenadores famosos, de cualquier manera, tenían linaje de patinadores.

Entre su dilema mental, se percató de que el ruido ya no existía. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al haber encontrado un lugar donde podría entrenar sin interrupciones. Viendo aquella puerta, tomó la perilla para hacerla girar.

-Bienvenido al Club Skate Ice-

"Querido Vicchan que estás en el cielo, me acabo de meter en la boca del lobo"

Al abrir la puerta estaba seguro que era golpeado por unas luces demasiado encandilante, y unas rosas imaginarias. Aquellas sonrisas perfectas y bastante molestas.

-Un... ¿hombre?- se cuestionó un muchacho de cabello castaño con un oso entre sus brazos, se veía bastante sorprendido.

-Interesante, aunque no sería la primera vez que vienen hombres acá- aseguraba el albino, con una mirada interrogante.

-¡Hmn! Cerdo- dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Yuri ya no podía más, necesitaba irse rápidamente de ahí. Pero con intentos fallidos para encontrar la perilla que lo sacaría de aquel extraño lugar de príncipes del patinaje.

-Oh, no te vayas tan rápido- y en tres zancadas el chico de cabello plata y ojos celestes brillantes estaba a céntimos de su cara. Caliente, así sentía sus mejillas, demasiado calientes con un color rojo resaltando con su piel. Su corazón tampoco hacía el intento de controlarse.

-Estás... muy cerca- señaló en un susurro apenas audible.

Pero el muchacho se había detenido para observar de manera más detallada las facciones del chico. De cara un poco redonda, labios resecos y un poco de acné. De seguro comía mucha comida grasosa, pero dentro de sus defectos, había visto algo hermoso. Sus ojos, aquellos orbes castaños que denotaban nerviosismo. Una vez había escuchado que los ojos eran la puerta del alma, pues nunca lo habría creído, hasta que lo vio a él. Levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla

-Tienes unos bellos ojos, cerdito- le susurro, causando estragos en el cuerpo del menor. Dio un respingo y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritaron todos, pero era muy tarde y el sonido de aquel elemento rompiéndose en fragmentos peligrosos inundó la habitación para luego dejarla en un ambiente silencioso. Todos veían lo que había sido de aquel jarrón.

-Tendrás que pagarlo- aseguro un muchacho de cabello negro y cejas gruesas, con su semblante frío.

-Pero Yuri Katsuki es el becado- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios con un mechón rojo.

Todos asistieron y luego le miraron con pena. Yuri aún tenía su mirada fija en lo que eran los restos del jarrón, haciendo algunos cálculos. Pero no, al parecer era más fácil suicidarse, era el tercer piso y la ventana estaba a su izquierda, quizás si se movía un poco más al lado quedaría más cerca.

-Pues necesitamos un sirviente- dijo un chico de cabellos rizados, rubios y ojos color verde olivo.

Sus palabras detuvieron los intentos de suicido del japonés para verlo sorprendido. Él no quería pasar todas sus tardes trabajando de sirviente, perdería horas de práctica.

-No tienes opción cerdito, además de que si te suicidas, le cobraremos a tus padres- dijo el chico rubio.

-Maldición- mascullo, los miro una vez más, preguntándose que había hecho mal en su vida.

Yuri Katsuki, 16 años, japonés, estudiante becado de la mejor escuela de patinaje y ahora sirviente del Club Skate Ice.

-Un placer de tenerte con nosotros, cerdito- finalizó el chico de cabellos plata.


	2. Patinador

Yuri los observaba de lejos, viendo como les enseñaban a aquellas muchachas el arte de patinaje sobre hielo. Y ahí estaba él, con unos bocadillos en bandeja que tenía que sostener. Tantas ganas de querer patinar, pero claro, no podía. Además de que Seung, le dijo que de aquí a unos cinco años podría pagar su deuda. Pero él no tenía cinco años.

-Vicchan que estás en el cielo, aun no comprendo cómo haré para salvarme de esta situación-

-Víctor, eres maravilloso- adulaba una de las cuántas chicas que tomaban las clases de patinaje con él.

Y sí, ahora Yuri sabía con precisión el nombre de cada uno. Comenzando con el líder del club, Víctor Nikiforov un chico ruso de 17 años, con mucho poder y el mejor patinador de todos, además de ser un mujeriego. Luego se encontraba el otro ruso, Yuri Plisetsky, aunque le llamaba Yurio internamente para no confundirse de nombre, un chico bastante fastidioso y como en su país se denominaría un completo tsundere. Por otro lado estaba Christopher Giacometti, un tanto extraño, le causaba cierto recelo así que prefería mantenerse lejos de él, luego estaban Guang-Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia, ambos muy buenos amigos y compañeros e curso. Siempre iban juntos a cualquier parte, luego estaba el revoltoso de Jean Jaques Leroy o JJ como se autodenomino y el simpático amante de las selfies Pichit Chulanont. Estaba Seung Gil Lee el cual no se acercaba a ninguna chica, tan sólo estaba a la par de él, sin hacer mucho. Y por último estaba Minami Kenjiro, un chico bastante simpático y un año menor que él.

-Veo que últimamente están haciendo obras de caridad- dijo con desdén una de las muchachas, Lucía de la Torre, la española con más dinero.

-Pues es divertido tener un sirviente,- le respondió Víctor, los demás asistieron, porque podrían mandarlo hacer todas las otras tareas como la limpieza.

-Guang quiero tomar café- pedía otra muchacha con voz melosa. Yuri se había dado cuenta de que cada uno tenía un atractivo distinto. Guang con Minami eran los típicos chicos tiernos que pensarías en un instante que estás cometiendo pedofilia, luego estaba Yurio, que era lindo pero algo cerrado como si las chicas fuesen capaz de lograr abrir su corazón, un desafío. Después estaba Pichit con Leo, los chicos simpáticos con los cuales puedes pasar un tarde amena, Seung... pues él era él, tenía una belleza exterior pero era tan frío que nadie se le acercaba cosa que no le molestaba. Y por último estaba Víctor, Chris y JJ, los guapos, sexys y mujeriego por excelencia, que tan sólo verlos podías morir de un derrame nasal.

-malditos- susurro por lo bajo soltando un suspiro.

-Katsuki- le llamó el coreano.

-¿Si?-

-Prepara café-

Asintió sin mucho ánimo y se dirigió a la cocina, viendo la cantidad de café en grano que estaba. Obviamente se iba a demorar más si preparaba café de grano, además de que era un desperdicio, así sin más, busco un café instantáneo. Casi se muere al ver que sólo tenían uno y le fue difícil de encontrar. Preparó el café rápidamente y se los dejo para que bebieran. Al probarlo, todos se sorprendieron de la rapidez y del extraño sabor del líquido.

-Es café instantáneo- contestó, todos estaban extrañados, ¿café instantáneo? ¿Qué era eso? Después de una corta explicación por parte del japonés, le aplaudían como si fuera un payaso de circo.

-Es increíble que sean bastante molestos y unos tontos- era de noche, ya le había avisado a su madre que llegaría tarde a la posada, debido a que debía limpiar la pista de patinaje y el salón de reunión. Aunque no escuchaba a nadie, de seguro todos se habían retirado.

-Es mi oportunidad- se quitó sus lentes, se colocó unos guantes a la par que unos patines. Lleno sus pulmones de oxígeno, tenía ese cosquilleo en su interior, emoción por tocar el hielo, escuchar el sonido de las cuchillas cortándola, abriendo paso. Se posicionó en el centro y tomo el control del reproductor musical.

Las notas rápidas de la canción comenzó a sonar, su mirada se posó en el techo, una mirada cargada de anhelo. Levantando sus brazos de manera lenta, como si fuera posible alcanzar aquello en la distancia, giro sobre su eje corporal para luego detener todo movimiento y ahora abarcar el espacio de la pista, moviéndose de forma grácil, rápida y elegante, una secuencia de pasos única, especial.

Víctor se encontraba con los muchachos del club, se estaban devolviendo debido a que era cruel dejar al muchacho limpiando solo. Yurio no estaba muy convencido pero terminó aceptando, aunque él mismo dijo que no haría nada.

-¿Escuchan eso?- preguntaba el tailandés, todos asintieron para luego ir corriendo a la pista de patinaje, encontrándose con el japonés de cabellos negros.

Yuri realizó unos pequeños saltos para unirlo a las vueltas con más potencias para dar el primer salto especial, para luego continuar todo con mayor esfuerzo, un triple axel acompañado con un toe loop. La canción marcaba aquella rapidez de su movimiento, hasta que el piano se volvió sereno y fue como si su alma tomará un respiro, se sentía ligero, sin preocupaciones, tan sólo feliz.

Todos se percataron de la belleza de su baile, de sus emociones. Todo lo que hacía parecía arte, pero Víctor sabía que Yuri era arte, uno raramente hermoso y difícil de entender.

-Es como si buscara algo- mencionó Guang, sin poder quitar la mirada del muchacho.

El albino se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba el muchacho, qué quería.

El azabache miró al cielo una vez más, sus manos envolvían su cuerpo y otra ponía más rapidez en la secuencia, se preparaba para el siguiente salto. Un flip combinado, para luego quedar al centro y rotar rápidamente sobre su eje. Levantado su pierna izquierda, para luego hacer todos los saltos posibles. Una combinación cuádruple-triple. Otra secuencia se pasó, pero de nuevo la ronda final de saltos, como si dijera que era el último golpe, el último aliento, era eso y acababa. Un flip triple, un flip cuádruple y para finalizar lutz. Se notaba la desesperación y la tormenta en su alma, giro a través de la pista para terminar de girar en centro y ver al cielo nuevamente.

Todos estaban atónitos, ellos ni con mil años de práctica lograrían aquella resistencia y sin poder aguantar más aplaudieron. Eso hizo que Yuri soltara un pequeño grito.

-Me asustaron- dijo en deje de reproche, el cual nadie tomó en cuenta.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos nuestro nuevo miembro oficial- comenzó a decir Víctor.

-Es cierto, Yuri-sempai, usted debe pertenecer al club- decía con mirada ensoñadora Minami.

-¿A qué se refieren?-

-Un poco lento Yuri- comentó con su melodiosa voz el suizo -A partir de ahora serás uno de nosotros y harás lo mismo que nosotros-

-Después de todo eres un gran patinador- dijeron todo a la vez.

"Vicchan que estás en el cielo, creo que por fin podré alcanzar ese pedacito de felicidad"


	3. Lazos rotos

El club ese día estaba más lleno que nunca, las mujeres estaban rodeando al nuevo integrante del club, Yuri Katsuki estaba un poco nervioso ante la presencia de tantas féminas. Aunque había algo que nadie podía dudar Yuri tenía un encanto especial, ternura e inocencia, además de que si le quitaban las gafas y su pelo estaba de cierta manera desordenada, daba un aire más seductor. Yuri era todo un enigma de contradicciones. Algo que Víctor no podía entender, pero le llamaba la atención.

-Mira quién viene- susurró Leo a Pichit, ambos con sus celulares en la mano. En cambio Guang-Hong estaba con su oso de felpa mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Eh... Seung- iba llamar Minami, pero tanto el japonés menor con Yurio se dieron cuenta de que el coreano estaba más pálido de lo normal. Yuri se acercó a ellos para obtener una explicación de por qué el chico más frío y distante del club se estaba comportando de esa forma.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Este...- comenzó el chino, pero Chris apareció detrás del azabache abrazándolo.

-Su miedo tiene nombre y apellido, Yuri. Sala Crispino- dijo el suizo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya veo...- de hecho el japonés no entendía nada pero tampoco quería pedir más explicaciones, no le interesaba en absoluto.

-Vamos, Chris, deja el cerdito- Víctor separó al menor de sus brazos para dejarlo con los demás. Aunque todos se dieron cuenta de las miradas que se estaban dedicando.

-Como que de repente el ambiente está algo tenso, y no sólo lo digo por el pobre de Seung- decía el americano, todos asentía. Yuri sin tomar importancia a las raras peleas de poder entre Víctor Y Chris, se acercó a Seung, el cual se encontraba oculto.

-Seung, ¿dónde estás?- Yuri vio a la muchacha con detención, una morena de ojos violeta y largo cabello sedoso azabache. Era bastante bella.

-Maldición- exclamo el coreano cuando la italiana se percató de la presencia de este.

-¡Seung Gil! no te ocultes, ¡vamos!- la muchacha abrazó al coreano, aunque este parecía más bien un zombie, diciendo unas cuantas exclamaciones en su lengua natal.

-¿Sala, no deberías estar en clases de ballet?- le preguntaba JJ.

-No, bueno sí, pero si Seung está acá prefiero estar aquí- se abrazaba aún más al brazo del azabache.

Yuri los observaba desde lejos, la muchacha hablaba muy animada con los chicos, compartiendo anécdotas y una que otra risa. Sin embargo tenía algo en su mirada. No era una risa sincera, el brillo de su mirada no era de felicidad, era otra cosa.

-Yuri, ven a presentarte- el japonés reacciono ante el llamado del líder del club. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ellos, mientras era abrazado por la espalda por parte del ruso.

-Sala, te presento nuestro nuevo integrante, Yuri Katsuki. Es japonés-

-He escuchado hablar de ti, Yuri. Eres el chico becado, wao, sí que eres guapo- la muchacha soltó al coreano y se acercó al chico de ojos color miel. Víctor frunció levemente el ceño.

-Gracias, supongo- respondió Yuri, tomando algo de distancia.

-¿Quieres salir? - le ofreció.

Víctor iba interrumpir, aunque el muchacho fue el que corto todo coqueto de la chica.

-No gracias, no salgo con nadie. Y menos contigo-

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Sala le iba reclamar, pero el japonés siguió hablando.

-Deberías ser sincera, no estás feliz, lo percibo. Tu mirada es ausente y tu sonrisa en falsa. No salgas con otros para olvidar tus problemas, enfréntalos- le dijo a medida que tomaba sus manos para brindarle apoyo. La italiana se le cristalizaron sus ojos, para luego dejar caer las lágrimas acompañado de sollozos. Se abrazó a Yuri como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué está sucediendo acá? No entiendo- susurró Pichit mientras tomaba algunas fotos y las subía a la página del colegio.

Todos negaron, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Tranquila- le dijo con un tono sereno, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Todas las muchachas que estaban por ahí soltaron un suspiro de enamorada. El chico tenía talento natural.

-Mi hermano- comenzó hablar te todos los integrantes del club se acercaron -le dije que me dejara tranquila... y ahora ya no me quiere hablar, me ignora... Yo no quería eso-

Yuri vio como los chicos se reunían y empezaban a discutir. Yurio grito un sonoro "no" y JJ lo golpeo en la cabeza. Guang Hong se veía dudoso y Leo le apretó el hombro. Lee, Chris y Víctor asentía como si fuera la mejor opción y Pichit le estaba comentando algo a Minami mientras revisaba el teléfono.

-¡Está bien!- gritaron todos y corrieron hasta ellos, para quitar a Sala de sus brazos.

-Dado que soy tan brillante, haremos un baile para que te reconcilies con tu hermano- dijo Víctor.

-Si mal no recuerdo... tu hermano es Michele Crispino- mencionó Christopher.

-Eh, si- contestó conmocionada.

-Bien Pichit, haz tu trabajo-

-En un momento me contacto con él-

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Yuri con Sala.

-Emil Nekola- dijeron los chicos del club, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Vicchan que estás en el cielo, acabo de conocer una chica muy rara y cada vez confirmó mis teorías de que estas personas son muy peculiares"

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidos. Las adoro


	4. Baile

Victor se encontraba en su salón, con la mirada perdida. Analizando unas fotos que había visto en la mañana, no es que él fuera un obseso con su nuevo integrante. No, para nada, tan sólo estaba intrigado en una persona como ese muchacho. De bellos ojos y ahora con una figura más correspondiente a la de un patinador de su categoría. Soltó otro suspiro, recordando la foto, aquel donde estaba usando un traje negro con detalles plateados y una tela recogida en su cadera. Pero la cara, aquella mirada, su actitud, el peinado. Definitivamente no se parecía al Yuri Katsuki que había visto la semana pasada, se preguntaba por aquel cambio tan brusco, no es que le molestara este Yuri, era muy tierno y amoroso. Sin duda le tenía una gran estima y algo desconocido.

Chris, quien ya había llegado hace unos diez minutos con inútiles intentos de despertar al albino de sus sueños, sin embargo no le tomo tanta importancia, se sentó a su lado para revisar su cuenta en Instagram, después de fijó que tenía un mensaje en el grupo de whatsapp

 _*Emil Nekola ha sido agregado*_

 _Emil: ¿qué es este grupo? ¿Desde cuándo están aquí? ¿Me excluyeron? Son malas personas TTwTT._

El rubio soltó una suave risa, para luego constarle las razones, al parecer Pichit no le había explicado nada aún. Justo después de enviar el mensaje con los motivos de su aparente ingreso al grupo de "Club Skate Ice", los pasillos resonaron más fuerte que nunca.

-¡¿Cuándo empiezo?!- apareció el castaño, con sus mejillas rojas y tratando de tomar todo el aire posible.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Emil?- le preguntó Victor, una vez que despertó de Yurilandia

-Eh, Victor, revisa tu celular- el albino pego un salto sorprendido al ver a su amigo al lado, ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba ahí. Regañándose por lo despistado que estaba últimamente.

-Ya veo, supongo que estarás interesado en ayudarnos- dijo nuevamente al despegar la mirada de su teléfono.

-Claro que sí, aunque ustedes también deben ayudarme-

Emil Nekola, un estudiante de la Republica Checa, iba en su segundo año. Antes era muy apegado a ellos, pero debido a que tenía que prestar más atención a sus notas, sus padres le habían amenazado con sacarlo del colegio. Cosa que no quería, no aún.

-¿Qué deseas?- bien, Victor no era la persona más inteligente del colegio, eso era Lee y Yuri, él sólo tenía unos buenos contactos para conseguir las respuestas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién en ese colegio era aplicado a las notas que no fuesen los asiáticos?

-Necesitas las respuestas de los próximos exámenes-

-El de matemáticas y ciencias o si no, no hay trato-

-Bueno-

Ambos estrecharon las manos, mientras Christopher hacia una llamada a la gente que tenía las respuestas.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan en sí?-

-Verás, habrá un baile, y si, todos están invitados- los compañeros que estaban dando vueltas por ahí, aplaudieron con júbilo -Tienes que llevar Michele Crispino, debemos lograr que se reconcilie con su pequeña hermana-

-Ya veo, han vuelto a pelear, sin embargo ¿por qué yo?-

-Eres el único que se atreve hacerse a él-

Era muy conocido por los alumnos que el italiano tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Si bien, Victor había cruzado una que otra palabra con él, solo era mera cortesía. En cambio, el checo, muy prisco, hablaba con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, aunque "Micky" le tratara como la peor peste.

-Ok, déjenlo en mis manos, mañana por la noche-

-Mañana por la noche-

Ambos se despidieron, como si nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación. Ahora, de seguro Seung ya había organizado todo junto a Jean. Bien, mandaría a Yurio y a Kenjiro que arreglaran a Yuri, con sus mejores prendas para ese baile.

-Chris, asegúrate que no haya tanto alcohol, no quiero problemas-

-Oh, no te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema-

Sí tan sólo supiera que el suizo siempre iba hacer de las suyas.

* * *

Yuri se encontraba cansado, sentía tanta presión en sus pies. Y eso que él siempre se la pasaba patinando, pero el hecho de tener que caminar por más de dos horas seguidas, cambiarse muchas veces de ropa. Ni siquiera se acordaba el por qué lo llevaban a él a comprarse ropa. Tampoco sabía quién iba a pagar eso, él no tenía dinero. Incluso les iba recordando a los menores que él les debía dinero.

-No importa, Senpai. Eso se agrega a su deuda- dijo muy feliz Minami.

Eso le había caído como una patada en el estómago. Ya se imaginaba que esa ropa debía ser costosa. De hecho tenía una pequeña idea de que si vendía la ropa, podía pagar la deuda, más una casa, incluso podría comprar un automóvil.

-No te preocupes- comentó Yurio -está ropa es tan barata, que está a tu nivel-

No sabía si debía molestarse o relajarse. Esas palabras tan venenosas le calmaban de cierta manera. Por lo menos podía pagarla con dos días de trabajo. Suspiro, vio otra vez la hora. Faltaban por lo menos dos para que aquel dichoso baile comenzará.

-¡Ese!- grito el chico teñido.

Tanto el ruso como el japonés quedaron mirando el traje. Al parecer su pequeño viaje de compras había acabado.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado, nada fuera de lo normal. Los alumnos le saludaban con admiración y respeto, las chicas se morían por bailar con él o con cualquier integrante de ese club. La italiana estaba aún más nerviosa a su lado y el hermano de esta no aparecía ¡Cosas sin importancia, su cerdito aún no hacía acto de presencia! Y eso le preocupaba, le molestaba, le ponía ansioso, entre otro miscelánea de emociones.

-¿Dónde está Yuri?- cuestionaba mientras veía por quinta vez su reloj de mano.

-No, no, no. Lo importante aquí es donde está Micky-

Sala y Victor, se quedaron mirando, como si aquel que pestañeaba primero perdía. Los otros integrantes del club iban llegando, y las muchachas no podían decidir cuál se veía más guapo. Si Chris con aquella camisa roja color vino o Yurio con la camisa azul cobalto. Ni decir lo sexy que lucía Lee y Pichit con un look vintage. O lo tierno que lucía Ji junto a Leo con su traje de parejas. Aunque Víctor con su elegante clásico, un gris oscuro y la corbata que resaltaba aún más. Lo que sí, no se veía al siempre animado de Minami, tampoco Jean. Y qué decir del nuevo, ni luces había.

-Yurio-

-Es Yuri-

-Lo que sea, mi cerdito estaba contigo ¿Dónde está?-

-Pues estaba con el nugget, cosas de japoneses-

Un pequeño revuelo llamó la atención de todos, hasta que escucharon esa voz egocéntrica. Se trataba del canadiense, los chicos no le hubiera importado, ya que siempre hacía entradas triunfales y todo aquello para llamar la atención. No, lo que les impresionó fue el hecho que llegara acompañado por una joven dama de cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos azules.

-Yo pensé que éramos un club de gays- susurró Pichit. El cual le secundó Seung, apoyando lo dicho por el tailandés.

-Pues al parecer, había un infiltrado- aseguró Leo.

Tan sólo lo miraron a la distancia y lo ignoraron, ya hablarían con él, porque si tenía novia, de seguro tendría problemas con sus fans. Y ellos no querían cargar con mujeres lloronas o incluso chicos. Tampoco querían ser ese pañuelo de lágrimas.

El albino tomó de su ponche, el cual tenía un sabor peculiar, realmente le iba preguntar a Chris que tenía el líquido, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron impregnado ante la llegada del japonés. Su boca estaba abierta y tampoco le importaba cerrarla, sus mejillas de golpe de colocaron rojas y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Se veía precioso, no, precioso le quedaba corto al chico que se presentaba frente a él, con un chaqueta azul que hacia un degrades a negro, como si fuera una galaxia. Una camisa blanca, sin corbata, llevaba los primeros botones abiertos, pantalones algo ajustados y a su vez modernos de color negro y zapatos azules como su chaqueta. Y ese peinado, que tan sólo lo había visto en la foto, era el hombre más bello. Además de que con esos lentes le daban un aire de alguien muy inteligente y sensual.

-Victor, debería cerrar su boca, o le entrara moscas- le dijo algo divertido Kenjiro, quien llego no hace mucho, admirando mucho su resultado.

Y no era menos, todos se preguntaban quién era ese chico, las chicas que ya lo conocían, derramaban sangre de sus narices, mientras tomaban fotografías. El japonés se sentía algo cohibido, y a su vez nervioso. No le gustaba el hecho de llamar la atención, él no era Jean Jeaques, sentir que te comían con la mirada, no era lindo. Pero al ver a Victor con una sonrisa, acercándose para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo a bailar, fue maravilloso. Se sentía como Cenicienta, aunque fuese hombre y no hubiese hada madrina.

Y así el baile empezó, cosa que coloco nerviosa a la morena, su hermano aún no estaba junto a Emil. Además de llevar como unos veinte minutos en la fiesta, la gente se veía demasiado "feliz" por así decirlo, porque Yuuri estaba entre el límite de la inconciencia y borrachera.

-¡Chris! ¿Qué te dije del alcohol?-

-Fue un aviso muy tarde, mi querido amigo, además que iba saber yo que Yuuri fuera tan "económico"-

-¿Económico?- pregunto Guang ante el raro término.

-Sí, que con poco se embriaga-

El albino estaba entre enojado y feliz, Yuuri era bastante meloso borracho, pero algo le decía que no iba recordar nada. Además de que tendía tendencia nudista, así que lo tenían que estar vigilando. Una vibración en el teléfono le puso en alerta. Al confirmar que era de Emil, prácticamente tomó a la morena del brazo para arrastrarla afuera, donde nadie sabe en qué momento se montó una pista de hielo improvisada, en donde se encontraba Michele en el centro, con ropa de patinaje. Y con su mano invitando a la chica danzar una balada, como de aquellos bailes reales. Girando al son de la canción, como si bailasen un vals en el hielo. Una pequeña reconciliación a su manera, todos admiraban desde alrededor de esa pista el maravilloso patinaje en parejas.

Emil había logrado convencer al italiano de prepararle una sorpresa a su hermana. Sabía que algo que los uniría a ambos, sería un programa, el último programa que habían realizado para luego separarse y seguir sus propios caminos. Michele tomo la cintura de su hermana, para hacerla girar en los aires y tomarla con seguridad.

-Nunca pierdas aquella confianza en mí-

-No lo haré jamás- le sonrió

Ambos dieron triple loop, impresionando a todos, a los borrachos y a los que estaban sobrios, por el momento. Una vez que todos se colocaron sus patines, no por nada iban en esa academia de patinaje, entraron para deslizarse de manera simple, ya fueran con sus novios, amigos, lo que sea. Sala se abrazó a su hermano, mientras le pedía disculpas. Disculpas que fueron aceptadas, con el hecho que también le perdonara a él.

Todo iba bien, Victor había logrado patinar algo Yuuri, aunque éste se cayera cada cinco segundo por no percibir bien la profundidad. Todos felices, risas, abrazos y besos. Beso del cual Victor iba a lamentar toda su vida.

Todo fue su culpa, si no hubiera soltado a Yuuri, si Yuuri no estuviera borracho, que si la italiana no hubiera estado cerca, y que si fuera poco, que Pichit no lo haya empujado, aquel beso que sorprendió tanto a la morena como al japonés, no hubiera pasado. Pero no, ahí estaba ella robándole el primer beso al cerdito.

-Chris- susurró con una voz de ultratumba el albino.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Agárrame que la mato a esa patinadora de cuarta-

Y así finalizo aquel baile, con un sonrojo por parte de Yuuri, más que avergonzado, una morena sorprendida porque jamás imagino que sería con él su primer beso. Michele intentado matar al japonés y Victor tratando de matar a Sala. Sí, un maravilloso baile.


	5. Actividades extracurrilares

Yuri se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia. Mirando a todos los lados, estando atento. De cada en tanto miraba hacia atrás, pero nada. Suspiró y se regañó mentalmente. Se culpaba por acostumbrarse al ruido. Se culpaba por extrañar aquellas risitas molestas y los murmullos.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

Con un mohín bien plantado en su rostro se dirigió a la sala del club. Ok, si mal no recordaba, ese día no tenía ningún evento importante o eso pensaba. Pues estaba todo hecho como siempre. Abrió la ya tan conocida puerta del último mes, suspirando a medida que entraba.

-¿Qué?- posó su vista en todo el salón. Pero no había nadie, ahora estaba algo asustado, habrá pasado algo con los estudiantes del lugar, acaso los zombies podían oler a los ricos y sólo matarlos a ellos. Iba aceptar lo último hasta que vio a Seung Gil Lee desperezarse del sofá.

-Pudo haber sido una buena teoría- murmuro por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al coreano.

Seung levanto su vista hasta toparse con Yuri. Se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, algo incómodo, después de todo ambos eran los más silenciosos de aquel grupo.

-Pensé que estarías como los demás idiotas- dijo el coreano, para levantarse y ordenar levemente su uniforme.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Yuri se encontraba más que perdido y quería las respuestas ahora.

-A tomar las actividades extracurriculares-

Ambos asiáticos sólo renegaron, cansados de las ignorancias de sus compañeros de club. Yuri había hecho todo ese papeleo al inicio del año, y apostaba que Seung había hecho lo mismo. Pero ahora que recordaba, ese día era el último plazo para tomarlo. Aquel que no lo tomaba, pues tendría que venir a la escuela en vacaciones.

-Yo pensé que este club era una actividad extra-

-Pues no lo es, sólo lo hacemos por mera obra caritativa-

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando a ver a Minami, quien se veía muy feliz, casi podían dilucidar flores saliendo de su ser.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Están tomando las actividades extracurriculares-

Uno, dos, tres. En tres segundos el rostro del menor cambio de tostado a pálido, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tengo que ir!- y así tan rápido como llego, fue tan rápido como se fue.

Aquella tarde en el club fue la más silenciosa.

* * *

Victor dirigía su grupo del club a la sala, ya cansados por la lucha de conseguir las mejores actividades y poder organizarse bien con su propio club. Sin embargo, odiaba tener que estar en el taller de arte, el no pintaba, para nada, era un asco. Con suerte podía hacer una cara feliz. Así que con su gran persuasión -talento innato con el cual había nacido- le ofreció a la líder de la actividad que él sería el modelo -al desnudo, obviamente- ante semejante propuesta, la chica claramente acepto.

-Sí que te has salvado, anciano- le mencionó Yurio.

-Vamos, Yurio, que te has quedado con una actividad que te gusta o más que en una actividad que la dirige alguien que te gusta-

El rubio menor se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Pichit. Y ante bromas y unos cuantos golpes, llegaron a la sala del club, en donde estaban los asiáticos tomando té -té verde para quitar el estrés de convivir con gente tonta- Victor fue el primero en lanzarse a su pupilo favorito.

-¡Yuri! ¿Por qué no fuiste a tomar las actividades extracurriculares con nosotros?- preguntaba meloso, mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del contrario. El japonés -molesto con aquel acto- se separó de Victor, dejándolo caer en el sillón, para luego tomar asiento a un lado del coreano.

-Aquello lo hice una vez que ingrese al instituto-

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Guang Hong.

Y todos pudieron apreciar el creciente sonrojo en el japonés. Algo muy extraño en él -bueno, no tanto, era normal que se sonrojara, pero no en aquella situación- así que suponían que era una actividad vergonzosa ¿cuál? Pues no lo sabían.

-Vamos, Yuri, dinos qué es- le pregunto esta vez Chris.

-No- respondió súbitamente, para luego tomar sus pertenencias e irse. Dejando a todos sorprendidos por su acción.

-Está ocultando algo ¿quién más quiere saber cuál es su actividad?-

Todos levantaron su mano, excepto Yurio.

-¿Qué sucede Yuri?- le pregunto Leo, haciendo uso de su verdadero nombre para que este contestara a la primera.

-Que lo que haga el cerdo me importa una mierda, así de simple-

-Uy, todo porque está junto a Otabek "Beka, dame un besito"- comenzó a molestar Jean, para luego todos comenzaron a reirse y el rubio nuevamente se sonrojó.

Sin embargo por la mente del albino, estaba calculando las posibilidades de las actividades que pudo haber elegido su cerdito. Lo iba a averiguar por las buenas o las malas.


	6. El secreto

Aquel día los chicos del club se habían reunido antes, perdiendo las últimas clases. Victor estaba al frente de ellos con un pizarrón al frente. Teniendo una gran cantidad de escritos y unos dibujos bastantes horribles.

-Bien, dado que este será el plan y como yo soy el líder del club, pienso que debería ser con la primera persona que debe hablar ¿quién se opone?-

El albino obviamente estaba confiado en que nadie se opondría, lo encontraba más que ilógico. Sin embargo ahí había una mano morena perteneciente a un chico moreno al cual nunca se le iba la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Qué sucede, Pichit?- pregunto con una sonrisa bastante tensa. Todos en el club estaban intentando aguantar la risa.

-Yo creo que debería ser el primero- de cierta forma tenía sentido. Debido a que asistían a la misma clase y ahora eran prácticamente amigos.

-¿Por qué?- Victor le incomodaba de sobremanera que alguien fuese más cercano a él. Está bien, era la primera vez que se colocaba celoso ante un chico.

-Soy el más cercano a él- y ahí estaba la respuesta que no quería escuchar y se negaba creer.

-Eso es mentira, yo soy más cercano, siempre nos abrazamos-

-Tú lo abrazas- corrigió el tailandés.

-Es lo mismo-

-Victor, Yuuri odia tu cercanía. De hecho eres muy molesto con él-

Soltó un jadeo sorprendido. No lo podía creer, como podía decir aquellas palabras. Esas palabras le habían dolido, tanto que sintió una molestia en su corazón.

-Me pierdes, Pichit- finalizó de manera dramática mientras lloraba.

Chris acariciaba su espalda, de manera que éste se sintiera reconfortado y el tailandés sonrió para luego irse a buscar a su amigo. Tomando una foto de Victor para luego irse sin más. Sospechaba que su amigo estaría saliendo sin más de las clases de coreografía. Así que se dirigió al ala oeste de la academia. Y cuando lo vio salir se escondió.

Pichit se encontraba escondido en la vuelta de un muro, mirando las acciones de su amigo. Estaba hablando con el profesor de coreografía sobre el hielo, Masumi Yamada. A veces Pichit se preguntaba como es que era suizo, tenía todos los rasgos europeos, pero ahí estaba su apellido y nombre japonés. De pronto, vio como el chico estaba moviéndose.

-Atención, la cerda se mueve, la cerda se mueve- dejó el woki toki para seguir de la manera más sigilosa.

Hasta que lo vio entrar en la sala de música. Dado por sentado sus suposiciones, entró en la sala y vio que el japonés no estaba. Lo había perdido.

Por otro lado, Yuuri estaba aguantándose la carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia el tailandés por la espalda, para luego tocarle el hombro.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Qué haces acá?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Pichit. ¿Acaso tu curso de fotografía no está por empezar?-

-¡Rayos!

-Pichit, si quieres saber mi curso, vas por el camino equivocado. Así que nos vemos-

Y con la victoria entre sus manos se retiró y Pichit no consiguió nada. Tan amigo eran que sabían que no iban a conseguir nada. El moreno bufó para luego avisar que se retiraba de la misión, su clase estaba por comenzar.

Victor escuchó las palabras del moreno antes de suspirar para verlos a todos nuevamente.

-Bien ¿alguien quiere ir antes que yo?-

Ahora sí, nadie levantó la mano. Así que con una sonrisa se fue rápidamente hasta donde el japonés, ideando una forma de conseguir la información y no había nada mejor que la seducción.

Caminando tranquilo por el pasillo, enviando unos que otro saludo a alguna estudiante de por ahí hasta que vio a su cerdito, así que sin más lo tomo del brazo, bajo las protestas del menor y su cara de confusión para luego encerrarse en la sala de útiles de aseo.

-¿Victor, qué sucede?- le pregunto el menor, algo incómodo al ver que el espacio era mínimo, el olor a desinfectante no era el más cómodo y más encima, la mirada intensa del mayor le estaba incomodando. Su corazón comenzó agitarse contra todo pronóstico.

-Mi querido cerdito- comenzó a decir, mientras tomaba sus mejillas y se acercaba lentamente –Tienes que decirme tu secreto- a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios –No creo que quieras sufrir las consecuencias-

Ante lo dicho por el ruso, Yuuri trago sonoramente saliva. No lo podía creer, que ocurría con él. Se encontraba algo mareado, y sentía que en cualquier momento de su garganta saldría su secreto.

Claro, eso hubiera pasado. Hubiera, porque ya daban las cuatro de la tarde y esa puerta fue abierta de manera estruendosa. La luz los cegó un momento y ambos se separaron rápidamente. Como si estar en los brazos del otro quemara más que nada. Victor vio afuera de ese espacio el como la líder del club de arte se encontraba algo enojada.

-Lo siento por interrumpir querido, pero tienes que desnudarte ahora-

Y antes los reclamos del albino, se lo llevaron a la rastra, mientras éste lloriqueaba, quejándose que estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto más importante de su vida.

Yuuri suspiro, llevándose una mano al corazón. Su secreto aún estaba a salvo. Aunque aún faltaban los otros miembros del club.

Chris, autodenominado el nuevo líder del club –dado que el líder tenía que hacer de modelo antes un montón de patinadoras hormonales –estaba decidiendo a quien mandar.

-Leo y Ji, vayan ustedes. Como pareja funcionan mejor-

Ambos asintieron y se fueron, aunque siendo sincero no esperaba mucho de ese par. Eran tan amables que sospechaba que si Yuuri decía que no quería hablar sobre el tema, ellos no le iban a molestar más, así que como otra medida, mandó a Kenjiro, de seguro el menor conseguiría más información.

-A la orden, Chris-

Marchó enérgico como siempre. Y viendo un mensaje de whatsapp por parte de Leo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ya se habían retirado.

Ahora sólo quedaba Jean y Lee, porque Yurio no estaba ni en lo más interesado, de hecho, el rubio ya se había marchado. Jean de seguro se iría con su novia y Lee, el coreano siempre iba ser un misterio. A decir verdad, nadie en el club sabía cuál era el la clase extra de éste. Pero si Victor no le importaba al parecer a nadie tampoco.

-Chicos, me disculpo, tengo que ir a ver a Isabella- dijo el canadiense, para luego retirarse con el teléfono en el oído, lo más seguro, estaba atendiendo una llamada.

Tanto Christophe y Lee quedaron solos en aquel salón, el azabache se encontraba nuevamente tomando té.

-¿Algún plan, Seung?-

-No necesito ningún plan, viendo el historial de los otros miembros del club, calculando algunas probabilidades y además de que Yuuri me lo ha dicho, yo no tengo la necesidad inhumana de saber en qué está metido. Además, yo, siendo el Presidente del consejo de los alumnos, obviamente lo sé todo. Sé más cosas de lo que ustedes podrán enterarse en toda su vida escolar- soltó tan frio y estoico como siempre, dejando anonadado al rubio.

-Entonces tú-

-Sí, Chris, sé todo sobre tus intenciones y posibles conquistas. Te puedo decir, que tienes que tener cuidado-

Con un movimiento elegante, el chico se marchó, dejando a Chris un poco aturdido antes lo dicho por su compañero. Era tan misterioso, que le daba bastante miedo. Seung Gil Lee era una persona de temer.

-Oh, debo irme a mi club, ese tubo me espera-

Chris no espero a las nuevas noticias del pequeño fan de Yuuri. De hecho daba por sentado que nunca iban a descubrir el secreto de Yuuri.

No obstante, por cosas del destino, o algo así. Pudo ver como ambos se encontraban frente a la misma puerta.

-Yuuri- soltó algo sorprendido y pudo ver como el asiático se colocó más pálido de lo normal.

Yuuri se había asegurado de perder al otro chico, pero no espero encontrarse con el suizo ahí, justo frente a su club. Sentía el sudor caer por su nuca.

-No me digas que estás en el clase de Pole Dance- pregunto o más bien afirmó, para luego soltar una carcajada. Quien diría que el chico más tierno de la academia estaría en la clase extra más sexy de ese lugar. La información valía oro. Información que se lo llevaría hasta la tumba.

-Vamos hombre, deja esa cara de trauma, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

El chico le agradeció con una sonrisa para luego ingresar al salón. Ese día, Chris se prometió que algún día iba a emborrachar al muchacho para que dejará atrás aquella timidez y todos lograran ver aquel lado tan sensual y tal vez, ¿por qué no dar un show de Pole Dance? Sí, sería lo más interesante que podría hacer durante su último año en la academia junto a Victor.


	7. Show

Seung se encontraba algo hastiado con todo aquello. A veces se preguntaba por qué había decidido ser el presidente del cetro estudiantil, con miembros más inútiles que los mismos del club. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con Victor y Chris. Era buenos tiempos, pero ahora estaba molesto con el director de la academia, colocando aquella condición. ¿No le bastaba con ser el club más codiciado de manera independiente? Al parecer no.

-Maldito Yakov- decía bastante indignado mientras que su aura transmitía peligro, aléjense de mí.

Le parecía absurdo que el director le solicitara aquello. De seguro tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Aquella petición rayaba a lo absurdo, puras parafernalias que no estaba dispuesto a realizar. Pero Victor siempre distaba mucho de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hacer un show sobre el hielo?- preguntó, un poco asombrado y ¿por qué no? También emocionado. El líder siempre era así.

Todos se encontraban sentados tomando café instantáneo, después de haber realizado sus actividades con el Ice Skate Club. Victor se llevó sus dedos sobre sus labios, pensando una mejor respuesta.

-Es como si fuéramos la copia barata de Disney On Ice- mencionó sarcástico el rubio ruso.

-A mí me gusta hacer un show, tendríamos más personas paseando por aquí- opino el chino.

Y aquello era cierto, siempre eran las mismas mujeres que andaban dando vuelta por ahí y por algunas veces se encontraban con la ayuda de Emil, aunque los celos de cierto italiano no le dejaban estar muchas veces. La rutina los estaba aburriendo y Victor estaba demasiado ocupado con el club de artes –no es que quisiera, pero aquellas muchachas se estaban aprovechando demasiado- así que tampoco podía aportar demasiadas ideas.

-Guang tiene razón- le apoyo Chris.

Yuuri por otra parte, estaba viendo las expresiones de su líder, se encontraba bastante ausente y ensimismado con algo. Era la primera vez que lo veía con una expresión tan seria que le estaba molestando un poco, incluso podría decir que lucía un poco triste. Iba a levantarse para preguntarle que estaba pensado cuando de la nada soltó un grito emocionado.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- soltó eufórico. Con un brillo en sus ojos. Yuuri se volvió a sentar dado que había vuelta a ser el mismo de antes.

-Yurio, me has dado la idea más inteligente de toda mi vida-

-Ha de ser un misterio, nunca has sido inteligente- se burló JJ.

-Calla. Bien, dado que todos somos hombres, las cosas serán más interesante si nosotros hacemos un show a lo Disney On Ice-

-¿Qué estás pensando? Sí sabes que esos show son de princesas y príncipes-

-Pues, estoy pensando en el fanservice-

Yuuri solamente comenzó a reír como desquiciado. Era cierto, era la primera vez que aquel albino tenía una buena idea.

-Victor tiene razón, a muchas mujeres le gusta ver la relación de dos hombres. Y si añadimos el factor de que el patinaje sobre hielo es algo sumamente hermoso de ver. Tendremos a más chicas dando vuelta por aquí- dijo sin más.

Todos en el club se quedaron viendo al nuevo, algo estupefactos, se convencieron. Si Yuuri lo decía, pues la idea de Victor no era tan alocada. Ahora que habían decidido que lo iban a hacer, había otro problema. Las parejas para la actuación.

Debido que todos iban a actor en parejas y mostrar con una presentación algo importante de cada cuento de hadas. Victor como líder decidió que iba a actuar con Yuuri y amenazó a todos con la mirada que nadie podría reprocharle algo.

Y así Seung se sintió algo incómodo. Si bien les agradaba a todos los chicos del club, no era muy cercano a ellos y no quería dar la lata de que iba a estar solo. Vio como de manera indudable Ji se iba con Leo, Jean se juntaba con Yurio, aunque este último se encontraba furioso y soltando uno que otro improperio en ruso.

Minami con lágrimas iba donde Christophe, que suspiró. Era obvio que el japonés quería actuar con Yuuri. Pero Victor era bastante egoísta en ese sentido.

El coreano se encontraba solo, en la esquina de aquel recinto, mirando sus manos algo nervioso, hasta que vio unos zapatos frente a sus ojos. Levantó su mirada para toparse con la infaltable sonrisa del tailandés, cosa que le provoco un sonrojo.

-Al parecer vamos a ser pareja, Lee- pronuncio con suavidad su nombre, que sintió como causaba estragos en todo su sistema cardiaco y respiratorio. Tan sólo pudo asentir para tomar la mano de este y dirigirse al resto del grupo.

No escuchaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo Victor, sólo prestaba atención a la calidez que le traspasaba el otro chico. Hasta que los demás comenzaron hablar.

-¿Cuál podríamos hacer?-

-Lo típico, Cenicienta, La Sirenita, Podríamos hacer Mulán o yo que sé- contesto el albino.

-También te falta Aladdin- le comentó el coreano.

-Cierto. Es cosa de organización. De todas formas, que les quede claro. El show de La Sirenita es nuestro-

Todos aceptaron sin más y se marcharon. Seung iba caminando a la par del moreno, mientras que este le daba algunas ideas para el show. Tenían que poner de su parte y si tenían que darse un beso, lo harían.

-Me gusta Aladdin, ahora la canción…-

-Un mundo ideal, es la típica y bastante romántica, de segura las mujeres van a morir por esa- comento algo inseguro. Raro en su actitud, pero Pichit no dijo nada, tan sólo le apoyo con una sonrisa.

Y sí, no era nada raro que el coreano estuviera baboso por aquel muchacho. Pero es que aun recordaba el primer día que lo vio patinar, aquel día que lo cautivo con su amabilidad y fue el primero en acercase a hablar con él. Aunque todo eso se fue por el caño a los cinco minutos después porque llegó Sala. Aunque esos detalles se podían olvidar.

-Nos vemos mañana, Lee- se despidió mientras tomaba el transporte público y él esperaba a su chofer. Por primera vez tenía más ansias de volver a la academia.

-Después de todo, creo que le debo agradecer a Yakov-


End file.
